Dangersitting
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat babysit Piper Hart.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson **(cameo)

**Henry Danger Cast**

**Main**

**Jace Norman as Henry Hart/Kid Danger**

**Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester/Captain Man **

**Riele Downs as Charlotte Page**

**Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop**

**Ella Anderson as Piper Hart**

**Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz**

**Recurring**

**Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky**

**Minor**

**Anthony M. Bertram as Officer Kogen**

**Dayna Dooley as Officer Walnut**

**Briana Kennedy as Officer Lacy**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Freddie where you going?" Sam said.

"I have to go to work Sam." Freddie said.

"Have fun." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Freddie said.

"Could you bring us back ice cream?" Dice said.

"I'll try Dice." Freddie said.

"Okay." Dice said.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Dice said.

"Hi Dice." Piper said.

"Sup." Henry said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Henry, Piper what are you doing here?" Dice said.

"I need Sam & Cat to babysit Piper for the night." Henry said.

"Henry hurry it up." Ray said in the background.

"In a minute Ray." Henry said.

"We can babysit Piper for you." Sam said.

"Thank you." Henry said.

"Henry." Ray said.

"In a minute!" Henry said.

"Do you and Captain Man have to fight crime?" Dice said.

"Yep. Piper I'll be back in a few hours." Henry said.

"Whatever." Piper said.

(Ray honks the horn)

"Bye." Henry said.

"Bye." Piper said.

"HENRY!" Ray yelled.

"I'M COMING!" Henry yelled.

Chapter 2

"You guys have a cool apartment." Piper said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Wasn't this the furniture set of That's a Drag?" Piper said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"How'd you get it?" Piper said.

"Cat was very upset when That's a Drag got cancelled so I got all of the furniture to this place." Sam said.

"That was very sweet of you." Piper said.

"She doesn't like to be called sweet, Piper." Dice said.

"Oh sorry." Piper said.

"It's fine." Sam said.

"You want to watch some TV?" Cat said.

"Sure." Piper said.

"What do you want to watch?" Sam said.

"Drake & Josh." Piper said.

"Oh I love that show." Dice said.

"It is a good show." Sam said turning the channel to Drake & Josh. Episode Driver's License

"I love how Megan always pulls pranks on Drake & Josh and calls them boobs." Piper said.

"Megan kind of looks like Carly." Cat said.

"Ha she wishes. Megan's mean and Carly's sweet." Sam said.

"Could we change it? I saw this episode already.

"Okay what else do you want to watch?" Sam said.

"Liv and Maddie." Piper said.

"I love that show." Cat said.

"Liv and Maddie are played by the same person. The camera and directors use special effects on the actor." Sam said.

"I was wondering how they did that. I thought they use a look alike." Dice said.

"Sometimes they do use stunt doubles. Sometimes they hide their face so people don't know it's a look alike." Piper said.

"Why don't stunt doubles show their faces?" Cat said.

"That's what stunt doubles do Cat. They turn their backs to the camera and they dress up as the look alike they're playing." Sam said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Chapter 3

(Scene cuts to Swellview)

"Where are you Jeff?" Ray said.

"You can run but you can't hide." Henry said.

"I have an idea." Ray said.

"What?" Henry said.

"Marco." Ray said.

"Polo." Jeff said.

"How'd you know that'll work?" Henry said.

"Because Jeff's stupid." Ray said.

"I'm walking away." Jeff said.

"No you're not." Henry said.

(Henry and Ray blast Jeff with their lasers)

"Man Jeff really is the stupidest criminal ever." Henry said.

"Yeah. So Piper is in LA right now with her boyfriend?" Ray said.

"Yeah I asked his friends to babysit her since they're babysitters." Henry said.

"Cool." Ray said.

(The cops come to arrest Jeff again)

"Jeff again?" Officer Kogen said.

"When will you learn you will never get away with anything?" Officer Walnut said.

"I don't know." Jeff said.

"Of course you don't know." Officer Lacy said.

"You don't know because you're stupid." Henry said.

"Yeah what Kid Danger said." Officer Korgen said.

"Thank you." Henry said.

"Let's go Jeff." Officer Walnut said.

(Henry's watch beeps)

"Hey how'd it go?" Charlotte said.

"Good. We beat Jeff's butt again." Henry said.

"Jeff again?" Charlotte said.

"Yep." Henry said.

"Yes." Ray said.

"Will he ever learn that he won't get away with anything?" Jasper said.

"I don't think so." Henry said.

"He's so stupid." Schwoz said.

"Right." Henry said.

Chapter 4

(Scene cuts back to Los Angeles)

"Hey Piper what are you watching on your PearPad?" Dice said.

"The Swellview News. Captain Man and Kid Danger just stopped a criminal." Piper said.

"Who?" Dice said.

"Jeff. The stupidest criminal ever." Piper said.

"Wow." Dice said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Henry's on his way back to get me soon." Piper said.

"Looks like he wants to video chat." Sam said.

"Hey Piper I'm on my way to come get you. Ray and I just stopped a criminal." Henry said.

"I know. It's Jeff." Piper said.

"He's so stupid isn't he." Henry said.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"Well I'll see you soon. Bye." Henry said.

"Piper didn't you tell me you used to have a crush on Kid Danger?" Dice said.

"Yeah I did because I didn't know Henry was Kid Danger at the time." Piper said.

"Oh." Dice said.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"How long has your brother been Kid Danger?" Cat said.

"He been's Kid Danger since July 26th, 2014." Piper said.

"Wow so over 5 years." Sam said.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"Didn't he used to have a superpower?" Dice said.

"Yeah but he lost them when he was fighting the creator of TwitFlash." Piper said.

"Why?" Sam said."

(Piper explains the Henry Danger episodes A New Evil, A New Darkness, and A New Hero)

"Damn." Sam said.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"Is there a way for him to get his powers back?" Cat said.

"I don't think so Cat." Piper said.

Chapter 5

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Dice said.

"Hi I'm here to get Piper." Henry said.

"Henry I watched you on the Swellview News." Piper said.

"Oh." Henry said.

"Will Jeff ever learn he's never going to get away with anything?" Piper said.

"I doubt it. He's so stupid." Piper said.

"I know right. I'm sure the cops are fed up with him." Henry said.

"I'm sure Captain Man's fed up with him." Piper said.

"He is." Henry said.

"How stupid is he from a scale of 1 through 100?" Dice said.

"1,000." Henry said.

"Wow." Dice said.

"Yeah. Thanks for babysitting my sister." Henry said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Anytime." Sam said.

"Here's your money for babysitting." Henry said as he hands Sam & Cat $100 each.

"Wow $100." Sam said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"You're welcome. Come on Piper let's go so mom and dad won't yell at us." Henry said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Bye Dice. I'll video chat you." Piper said.

"Bye Piper. I'll be sure to answer." Dice said.

"Bye Piper." Cat said.

"See ya kid." Sam said.

"Bye. Thanks again for babysitting Piper." Henry said.

"You're welcome. Bye." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Goodbye." Dice said.

Chapter 6

(Freddie walks in the backdoor)

"Hey I'm back from work." Freddie said.

"Did you have fun?" Cat said.

"Yes I did Cat. I got you guys chocolate ice cream." Freddie said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Thanks." Dice said.

"Thank you Freddie." Sam said.

"Did I miss anything?" Freddie said.

"Dice's girlfriend came over and we babysat her." Cat said.

"When the hell did Dice get a girlfriend?" Freddie said.

"That's what I said." Sam said.

"I got a girlfriend a few months ago. I was waiting for you to find out." Dice said.

"Cool." Freddie said.

"I have to go home now. Bye guys." Dice said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye kid." Freddie said.

"You guys ready for bed?" Cat said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Yes. I'm tired from working." Freddie said.

(Scene cuts to the bedroom)

"Goodnight you guys." Cat said.

"Night." Sam said.

"Buenas Noches." Freddie said.


End file.
